The True Walking Dead - Season 1
by Jack Daly
Summary: When Sookie, Bill and some of their friends are forced to leave Bon Temps due to a outbreak that causes the dead to rise. They head east to Georgia and once there they join up with Rick Grimes and his group, together they fight to survive in a world populated by the undead and bands of marauders out to kill an to survive a world overrun by the dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own True Blood or The Walking Dead, they are strictly the property of HBO and AMC.**

 **I'm a huge fan of the shows The Walking Dead and True Blood as I think that they are positively the best supernatural and horror shows ever made and I think that a crossover would have being epic. So I have decided shall create a crossover between the shows, however I'm going to change and add some things.**

 **There will be two groups, one lead by Rick and the other by Sookie and Bill.**

 **Season 1**

 **Rick's Group: Rick, Carl, Lori, Shane, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, Sophia, Ed, T-Dog, Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Dale, Jim, Morales, Miranda, Louis and Eliza.**

 **Sookie and Bills Group: Sookie, Bill, Eric, Pam, Nora, Jason, Sam, Jessica, Hoyt, Tara, Lafayette, Arlene, Terry, Cody, Lisa, Mickey, Alcide, Debbie, Andy, Holly, Wade, Adilyn, Lettie and Daniels.**

 **There be a few changes and some added features and characters:**

 **It features an alternate take on season 5, Sookie and Bill have decided to restart their relationship and are now engaged again.**

 **Bill and Eric were never taken by the authority and Nora came to Bon Temps to see Eric.**

 **Hoyt and Jessica have also decided to get back together and Hoyt has forgiven Jason.**

 **Alcide and Debbie will be the traditional two legged werewolves and Debbie will have not cheated on Alcide with Marcus as he instead tried to rape her and will not have killed Tara who will also not be a vampire, also Debbie will become good friends with Sookie and Tara.**

 **The outbreak that caused the Walkers will also have made Vampires able to walk in the sun and have the ability to reproduce.**

 **Its starts two months after the outbreak, Sookie, Bill and their group will have left Bon Temps due it being overrun and will have travelled east to Georgia, once there they will join up with Rick's group and fight against Walkers, evil Vampires and Werewolves.**

 **Supernatural creatures, Season 1 featured:**

 **Walkers**

 **Vampires**

 **Werewolves**

 **Shifters**

 **Wiccans**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1 Bon Temps

**As I said I do not own the rights to either True Blood or The Walking Dead, they are both strictly the property of AMC and HBO.**

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late, it's just I can get easily distracted. I will try and update but not on a regular biases.**

Sookie just sat on her porch staring down the lane that lead to her house as the sun began to set. Her older brother Jason and had gone out along with her friend Tara, her boss Sam Merlotte, Bon Temp sheriff Andy Bellefleur, Alcide, Tara's cousin Lafayette and deputy Kevin Ellis had gone out to gather supplies an hour and a half ago and still hadn't come back. Jason had promised Sookie that it would only take an hour but now it had being an hour and a half, Sookie really hoped that Jason and the others hadn't run into some walkers.

Just then Sookie heard someone coming onto her porch, she quickly turned around to see that it was her vampire fiancée Bill Compton. Bill then sat down beside Sookie and put his arm around her.

"You okay Sookie" asked Bill.

"Jason and the others have being gone for an hour and a half now and they still haven't come back, I'm worried that something may have happened to them" Sookie told Bill.

The door opened again and this time Debbie Pelt, a female werewolf came out.

"Are they back yet Sookie" asked Debbie with concern.

"I'm afraid not Debbie" Sookie told the worried woman "it's being an hour and a half now".

"I'm really getting worried for Alcide, what if he and the others ran into walkers".

Walkers were the name of the reanimated corpses that had now overrun the world, about three months ago the news reported that some unknown virus was causing the bodies of the recently deceased to reanimate and then following that announcement the government fell apart, chaos and anarchy erupted. Looting, rape and murder had become common. The army struggled to prevent the virus spreading by killing off the sick, even sometimes the healthy were killed.

But eventually even the army was overrun and then everything went dark, televisions, phones and the internet all stopped working and communication with the outside world was lost. Sookie and Bill who had become engaged again heard all about the virus on the news, following that they invited some of their friends and relations to come and stay with them for safety.

Now three months on Bon Temps had become a ghost town, most of its former inhabitants were either dead, had become walkers or had fled following the outbreak. By now only Sookie, Bill and some of their friends and family were all that remained in Bon Temps, however they had their losses two. Hoyt's mother Maxine had being devoured whilst trying to fight off some walkers, Alcides father Jackson got a bite that became infected and Alcide reluctantly had to shot him, Andy's grandmother was one of those shot by the military and Sam's girlfriend Luna and her daughter Emma had disappeared, when the virus first broke out Sam had rushed to Lunas house to see if she was okay but when he got there the door had being busted open and she and Emma were nowhere to be found.

Although Sam refused to believe that they were dead he eventually had to assume that they were dead, since that he had become depressed and often sat alone during mealtimes.

"It's being three months since all this shit broke out" said Debbie with a sniff.

Sookie stood up and put an arm around Debbie to comfort her "don't worry Debbie" said Sookie kindly "I'm sure Alcide is alright he's as tough as hell".

"Besides" said Bill standing up "Alcide and Jason might come driving up that driveway any minute now".

Now sooner had Bill said that, a pick-up truck and a Bon Temps police car came driving up the driveway. They then stopped and out of them came Jason, Alcide, Tara, Andy, Sam and Lafayette out of the cars as Sookie and Debbie rushed up to embrace Jason and Alcide.

"Jason Stackhouse where have you being" asked Sookie furious but at the same time relieved to see her brother alive and well.

"Same goes for you Alcide" said Debbie.

"We had a run in with some Walkers" said Sam as he unloaded some stuff from the back of Alcide's pickup "they killed Kevin".

Sookie went quiet, Kevin Ellis was a deputy in the Bon Temps Police Department. He always made people laugh with crack up.

"I could have saved but unfortunately there were too many" Andy said sadly.

Bill sympathically put his hand on Andy's "it wasn't your fault Andy" said Bill kindly "Kevin was a good person and his death will not be in vain".

"Well let's get this stuff into your house Sookie" said Tara taking a large container of water in her arms.

Sookie, Bill and Debbie helped their friends to bring the supplies they found in the town into Sookie's house. Inside Tara's mother Lettie, Reverend Daniels, Andy's fairy daughter Adilyn, Holly and her son Wade, Jason's best friend Hoyt, his vampire girlfriend Jessica, Arlene, her two kids and Andy's cousin Terry were sitting inside playing some board games when Sookie, Bill and the others entered.

"Daddy you're back" said Adilyn happily as she ran into Andy's arms.

Andy hugged his daughter back "I did say that I would come back to you honey".

"Where's Kevin" asked Hoyt.

Andy looked solemn "I'm afraid he didn't make it".

"What are we going to do" asked Lettie.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as everybody was taking into account what Lettie had said. They knew that since the walkers had just killed another one of their own some had to be done.

"I have an idea" said Sookie "but I don't think that everyone is going to like it".

"Well what is it" asked Sam.

Sookie said quiet for a few moments before speaking again "me and Bill had a talk about this last night and we agreed that it would be best for everyone we must leave Bon Temps".

There was silence again in the room. Was Sookie out of her mind thought everyone, deep down they knew that they had to leave but it also felt foolish as three weeks earlier a group passed through. Sookie and Bills group offered them a place with their group but the other group politely refused and left. However just one hour latter Alcide and Debbie had found one of the group, she explained that her group was attacked by a group of bandits who killed off most of them and she was the only one to escape, she also explained that whilst heading back to them she had being bitten by a walker. Another hour after she arrived back she died and Andy was forced to shoot her in the head to prevent her from coming back.

"But that's impossible" said Hoyt "we have no idea how many walkers are out there or if there are any demented maniacs out there as well".

"It would be better that way then to wait for the food to run out" said Bill "if we leave we at least might find some food".

Everybody knew that they had to agree with this, in another week all the salvaged food ran out. So they had to agree.

"So when do we leave" asked Andy.

"Tomorrow first thing" said Sookie.

Everyone went back to doing their businesses whilst Sookie stared out the window. Later that night Bill woke up and saw that Sookie wasn't lying next to him. He then went outside and saw her looking at the house, Sookie that saw him.

"You okay Sookie" asked Bill?

Sookie stood quiet for a few moments before speaking "I don't know me and Jason have lived in this house our own lives and now we're going to have to leave it possibly forever".

Sookie then began to cry as Bill took her in his arms and comforted her.

"I know this was both your home and the place where your grandmother raised you and your brother, I know it's very hard for you" said Bill kindly. "Just remember when Lorena turned me into a vampire I had to leave Bon Temps behind along with my wife and children, but just remember you'll have me, Jason and Tara with you".

Sookie managed to smile a bit "Well that is true".

Then Bill presses his lips against Sookies and gave her a deep and loving kiss.

Just then Sookie broke the kiss "oh my gosh Bill we've forgotten completely about Eric and Pam".

"And what are you suggesting" asked Bill?

"I'm suggest that we got out to Fangtasia and see if they're okay and if they are then we should convince them to join us"

Bill was uneasy about this, twice Eric Northman had put Sookie's life at risk, once when he needed her to find out who had being stealing his money and second time was in Texas when he asked her and Bill to help find his maker Godric who had being taken prisoner by the Fellowship of the Sun. But Sookie was right they need to know if Eric and his progeny Pam were alright.

"Okay then Sookie, first thing tomorrow when we leave we'll head straight out to Fangtasia and see if Eric and Pam are still alive"

"Thank you very much Bill"

With that Sookie and Bill when back into the house for their final night in it as tomorrow first thing they would be leaving it forever.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Hello there, I have some news.**

 **I'm very sorry to that that I'm not going to continue writing the True Walking Dead, I know I said that I would continue but when they killed off Carl I decided that I no longer wanted anything to do with it anymore.**

 **I know this may come as a great bitter disappointment to you all but that's just the way it is, but however not all hope is lost.**

 **As of now I'm officially putting this fanfic up for adoption, in the hopes that one of you fans will want to continue it yourselves. All you need to do is to message me and its yours.**

 **Again I' am truly sorry to have disappointed you all, but however I do have some other fanfics on my mind at the moment, they include my own versions of Escape from the Planet of the Apes, Conquest of the Planets of the Apes and Battle for the Planet of the Apes as a crossover between Jak and Daxter and Nineteen Eighty Four and a crossover between Netflix's Bright and Nineteen Eighty Four.**


End file.
